1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front structure for a vehicle such as an all-terrain vehicle.
2. Related Art
As a conventional all-terrain vehicle, there has been known a vehicle front structure comprising light units, a carry pipe, a front grille and the like on the vehicle body front side (refer to, for example, JP-A-2005-104282). The front structure described in JP-A-2005-104282 has a configuration in which the vertical direction of a front surface of the carry pipe is covered with the front grille, and grip portions provided to extend sideways from the carry pipe are covered with a cover disposed to surround edge portions of the light units.
Meanwhile, according to the front structure described in JP-A-2005-104282, the carry pipe is covered with the cover, the appearance quality is enhanced. In addition, mud, water and the like due to mud splashes during running are received by the cover. In this case, there is a limitation to the arrangement in which the grip portions to be used in moving the vehicle are provided at lower positions in the vehicle body.